


by my name

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter would make for an excellent case study did he ever leave the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Peter knows without a doubt that psychology would have a ball with him. He could probably get book deals and movies if he ever actually left the house. 

A problematic relationship with his father - not entirely by choice as said father lives an endless crusade to protect mutants while nearly destroying the world a couple times. 

Now put a shapeshifter with identity problems, dangerous occupations and a past not completely healthy relationship with said father. 

Now it borders close to civil friendship under the agreement for no more destruction, but no one puts limits on his unknown children, which is how he winds up with said shapeshifter. 

-

"I want you to call me Raven." she gasps, curling her foot around his ankle.

Pearly strands of ejaculate decorate the smoothness of her stomach and furrowed scales of her breasts. The quiet, slick, slapping of skin on skin echoes off the walls as her heels creep up to the small of his back. 

"Do you mean when I finish, all the time, or what?" 

Peter stops the roll of his hips, prompting her to dig her heels into his back with a loud groan. 

"I didn't want you to stop moving. I keep Mystique for training and battles, but-"

The 'now' hangs in the air as Peter nods, grinning as he starts up once more with renewed pace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in summer, but I still like it.


End file.
